The Internet general refers to a network of interconnected computer systems, which use standard Internet protocols (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)), and a network worldwide network infrastructure to communicate. The Internet of Things (IoT) extends the Internet's concepts and infrastructure of interconnectedness to any physical device, so that all objects ranging from simple sensor devices, to household appliances, to vehicle systems, to industrial equipment may communicate and interact with via a suite of known communication protocols.
While a number of communication standards and protocols exist to allow IoT devices to establish communication sessions with each other, it may be difficult for these devices to coordinate their interactions in order to perform collaborative tasks. Solutions such as proprietary IoT devices and specialized applications may support certain interactions and collaborative tasks, but only between those proprietary devices and/or devices upon which a specialized application is installed.